


【kkl】守护恶魔

by NadareNara (orphan_account)



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NadareNara





	【kkl】守护恶魔

“好痛……”他缩在沙发上小声呻吟着，脸色惨白，手指搭在胃部，无力的揉按毫无作用，冷汗从他的额角滑下来，他咬着牙齿努力地呼吸着，好痛。

快要死了。

救救我啊……

****这次，我用什么交换呢？** **

 

疼痛让他的声音模糊成一团，他喃喃着一个名字。

**光一……**

几乎是同一时间，他的眼前闪过一大片漆黑而闪烁的碎片，慢慢拼凑成一个仿佛人的形状，降落在他身边，静静地看着他。

堂本刚知道对方在等他的指令。他看着那张毫无瑕疵的脸上镶嵌着的完美五官，死死盯着那双深不见底的黑色眼眸。

他问，

****……我会痛多久？** **

恶魔的嘴唇紧抿着，话语直接传进他的脑海里。

****放着不管的话，两天。** **

刚虚弱地笑了笑，

****帮我……** **

恶魔眯了一下眼睛，迟疑了一下，看着他因为痛苦咬破的嘴唇渗出的血丝，最终点点头。

他苍白的手伸出来，虚虚地抚上那具瑟缩的身体，在对方的一声闷哼中结束了那种折磨。

堂本刚解脱地瘫坐在沙发上，在疼痛的余韵里平缓喘息，有气无力地抬头，看着一言不发的那道漆黑的身影，“你又要走了……是不是？”

堂本光一微微颔首。

“陪我一会儿，不行吗？”堂本刚说。“就一会儿……”

堂本刚看见他那碎片拼起来的流畅身形顿了顿，好像是迟疑了一下，又好像根本什么都没考虑，然后在下一刻消失了。

堂本刚垂下眼睫有点看不出的委屈，紧接着嗤了一声，靠回沙发里，“切。冷得要死，小气鬼。”

“嚓喇。”他消失的位置传过来什么东西落地的清脆声音。

堂本刚习以为常地不去看那个发出声音的地方，坐在那个位置发了一会儿呆，直到感觉有点冷了，才站起身来，厌恶地把桌子上摆着的那些药片一把全都扫进垃圾桶里，又把冷掉了的热水倒掉。

**如果药物有用的话，谁会用寿命去跟恶魔交易消解痛苦啊。**

他回到客厅的时候，才躬下身子，从地板上将那四颗深红色半透明的宝石似的东西捏了起来。他对着灯光看了几秒，冰凉的宝石的小小棱角反射着奇异的光彩，里面隐隐约约有一些絮状的东西缠绕在一起，看起来有些让人毛骨悚然。

他见怪不怪地把它们放进手心里，走进了卧室。他拉开一个床头的抽屉，从里面取出一个简朴的檀木盒，开了锁，然后将那四颗深红的血滴丢了进去。

里面还密密麻麻地堆满了整整一层的类似这样的宝石。

堂本刚有点恍惚地看着盒子，心里却在想——颜色越来越浅了。

从他第一次跟恶魔做性命的交易的时候，他就知道，这些宝石是他的交易凭证，是他付出的那部分生命凝结出来的。最初是黑色的，就像那个恶魔周身的颜色，仿佛能吸收掉周围所有的光线，连一丝光线也不会反射出来，后来变得有些泛紫，像冻久的茄子正在慢慢腐烂，现在变成了凝固的血液一般的深赭红色，好像单是看着就能尝到那股血的铁锈味。

这算什么。是代表他的生命变得越来越无力吗？

他无所谓地猜测着，然后把盒子啪地一声扣上锁好，将抽屉推了回去。

怎样都好。我这样的人，不需要活太久。

 

堂本刚从很小的时候，他就明白自己和别人不一样。这不是意味着他生在堂本组老大的家里注定会在血海和黑暗里长大的那种不一样，而是他发现——这样说看起来有些奇怪，但毫无疑问， **他的身边，有一个恶魔。**

 

当他第一次因为不符合他承受限度的训练受伤而红了眼睛的时候，生养他的男人却狠狠地给了他一顿鞭子暴戾地教给他堂本组将来的少主无论如何不能掉一滴眼泪。他一个人咬牙切齿地在小黑屋里拼命收住泪水的时候，听见了那个声音——

自那以后也和他纠缠不休，宛如噩梦又给他救赎，包容了他每一次软弱和祈祷的恶魔的声音。

****痛吗？** **

他惊愕地瞪大眼睛，但黑暗的空气中什么也没有。

****乖，没事了。** **

那句话传入他的脑海之后，他就失去了意识。

 

当他在自己的房间醒过来的时候，有下人在给他包扎伤口，他挣扎了一下，愣愣地看着自己血肉模糊的手心和因为训练骨折的小腿。

但感受不到任何疼痛——他甚至知道，那些伤口和血液只不过是障眼法，是幻象，掩盖着恶魔帮他愈合得完美无缺的身体。

“……下去吧。”他嗓子沙哑地说。

“少爷，但是您的伤……”下人犹豫了一下，眼睛瞟向惨不忍睹的部位。

“下去。”他重复了一遍，眼神冰冷得不像个刚十几岁的孩子。

下人被突然暴涨的压迫感吓得抖了一下，只好赶快从他的房间出去了。

 

他抬起手，仔细端详着逼真的伤口，静默了一会儿。

“……你在，对不对？”他低着头，眼神还停留在手心。

没有人回答。

“我知道的。”他像自言自语一般，“你一直在，直到现在才出现。”

 

他仅有十几年的短暂人生充满着无解的谜团，母亲死在他眼前而五岁的他奇迹一样地在两个帮派内斗的混乱里死里逃生，九岁的时候孤身一人被仇家截到却在对方领队的刀子差一分招呼到他身上的时候眼看着对方所有的人在他身前毫无预兆地倒下，十一岁的时候被设计车祸以为自己一定会被碾在车轮下死无全尸却在最后一刻被忽然从楼上砸下的铁桶挡了一下只受了一点轻伤……作为势力最盛的黑道组织家唯一的少爷，他受过无数次可以让他轻易丧命的算计，但那该死的好运总是站在他那边，简直令人生疑。

只有他自己知道，有个什么东西在帮他。

十三岁那年，他看着倒在血泊里前一刻还试图杀死他的几个人，眯了眯眼，心想，在我身边的，必定是恶魔吧。

 

堂本刚并没有不满于没有得到回应，只是轻轻地叹了口气。

 

后来堂本刚像一个正常的孩子一样升进了高中，他最擅长的莫过于伪装，礼貌而疏离，并让每一个人喜欢上他。

但没有一个朋友。

当他初中时还为自己有了一个普通的好友而兴高采烈的时候，第二天却立刻被告知那个孩子转学了。他不费力气地就知道了真相，然后用绝食这样幼稚的方法抗议着。最后他在第三天的时候昏了过去，醒过来的时候挂着点滴，然后只有一句冷冰冰的教训，

“你不能有任何弱点。如果有下一个，就不只是让他转学这么简单了。”

他明明不想伤害任何人的。

注定只能这样孤独下去吧。

 

打开的柜子里轻飘飘地掉下来一封信，他弯下腰捡起来，两指捏着翻来覆去地看了几眼，粉红色的信封和心形的封口让信的主旨昭然若揭，他茫然地看着信，心里酸了一下，翘掉了一节课，独自坐在操场角落的小杨树下，撕开信封，把那封短得不能再短的信的每个字都读了好几遍。

****堂本君，可以和你做朋友吗？** **

****堂本君有心事吧？看起来总是有点难过，但又对大家很温柔。** **

****想看堂本君的笑容。** **

****美奈。** **

美奈，哦，是那个总是笑着的短发女生吧，眼睛大大的闪闪发光，一看就是在阳光下长大的孩子……

真是可恶，不要来试图理解我啊。

初春的风吹过来，让他觉得自己白衬衫的制服根本无法御寒，他瑟缩了一下，但很快感觉一阵突如其来的暖意围上了他的周身。他一愣，随即明白了过来，心想，什么时候这么贴心了，连我在冷这种事都要管。

难不成连恶魔都可怜我。

他站起身来，慢慢地朝教学楼走了回去，在经过可燃垃圾桶的时候，微微颤抖的手指用力撕扯了几下，然后将那些碎片丢了进去。

 

那天晚上，他难得地做了一个梦，有人亲吻和拥抱他。吻从他的额头开始一点点地印到他的嘴唇，带着他有生以来从未感受到过的温柔。那种触感虚无缥缈，他伸手想要抓紧的时候，便消失了。

他挣扎了一下，从梦里醒过来，微微张着嘴巴，怅然若失地盯着挂起的床幔。没有拉上的窗帘缝隙中倾泻下来一滩冰凉雪白的月光，将卧室里照得明亮如昼。他的余光捕捉到了一些特别的东西。

“你知不知道一个道理。”他却毫不惊讶，低声慢慢地开口。

没有人回答他。那片黑影静立不动。

“在光明里的黑暗会更加明显。”他自顾自地说着。

“……”

“我是永远无法走进光里的吧。”他靠在床头，若有所失地盯着那片黑暗。

在一片死寂中过了几秒，他以为对方会一直不发一言的时候，却在那一刻看见那片纤瘦而模糊的黑影在一刹那间吞没了整个房间，甚至连月光也被绞碎其中化成细小的光尘，然后黑暗又猛地缩小凝聚，还带着光芒残破的闪烁。他第一次看见了恶魔的样子。

他恍恍惚惚地看着这一点都不真实的一幕，不合时宜地想，出场效果好炫。

恶魔接近了他，表情却带着神一般的悲悯。他那样沉默地看了他一会儿之后，慢慢地朝他伸出手来。

他终于看清了恶魔的脸。这是蛊惑吧？他想，一直在身边保护他的恶魔是个大美人，这一刻还好像在向他发出什么邀请。

堂本刚的目光就顺着他的手留在他苍白的指尖上。他觉得有什么地方不对，可他无法控制自己的冲动，他想，没关系吧？和恶魔做朋友总没关系吧？

他就试探一般地，小心翼翼地，将自己的手也伸了出去，一点一点地靠近过去，带着他自己没有意识到的渴望，搭上那双半透明的手。

——骗子。

堂本刚猛地抬起头来，用快要哭出来的表情看着他，然后一下子把自己探出去却从对方的手上毫无阻碍地穿了过去的手收了回来，双手捂住了脸颊，颤抖了一下。

恶魔仿佛怔了一下，低头看了看自己的手。他不知所措地往前走了一步，想去靠近那个孩子，却又碰不到那个看起来那么需要安慰的人。

他终于开口说了第一句话，“别哭……”

“谁要哭！”他却恶狠狠地拿开手甩了一把，声音哑哑的，但眼睛里没有一滴泪水，“我永远都不……”

他停了下来，因为恶魔微微躬下身子，做出了拥抱他的姿势。

假死了。他生气地想。

他感觉不到实体，但有一种力道轻轻地环绕着他，宛如刚才那个梦里肌肤相亲的触感。他轻轻地试着伸手去环绕那个黑影构建出的人形，像是碰到了凝聚的空气，但没再像刚才那样穿过去。

他叹了口气。

过了很久，他松开了环着他的手，然后说了一句，“谢谢。”

恶魔只是微微点了点头。

他抬头看着恶魔精美而冰冷的五官，问，“你也有名字吗？”

恶魔沉默了几秒，当他刚想说算了的时候，他却回答了。

“光一。”

堂本刚笑了。

“天啊。我的恶魔名字里竟然带着光。”

光一欲言又止，刚却停下了笑容，认真地看着他，“我以后，可以喊你的名字吗？”

恶魔答应了他，然后离开了。

他的指尖有点刺痛，他低下头，恍恍惚惚之中看见自己的无名指中有一条隐隐约约的黑线。

 

他十八岁那年，堂本组那个令人闻风丧胆的老大，他的父亲，因为暗算和背叛而在一场交易里中枪而死，那个晚上，堂本刚带着十几个过命的手下端了所有参与陷害的黑道组的老巢，带着一身血和煞气回来之后，把背叛堂本组的那几个人扔进了已经几年没有打开过门却依然充斥着浓重的血腥气的刑房，把他们交给了他唯一一个完全信任的人，他的发小长濑，要他亲自给他们一个能服众的下场。

过了那个晚上，堂本刚名正言顺地成为了堂本组的新组长，用手上的血和枪彻底堵死了原本不信任他的手下们的嘴和其他组虎视眈眈的窥视。

只有他的恶魔知道，那天他在长濑的劝说中走出刑房之后，自己在房间里吐到差点昏过去，然后冲了半夜凉水，身上的伤口全都裂开地上全是血水自己还浑然不知地继续搓洗着皮肤。

他还知道，他对那个死去的男人说不上有什么感情，甚至可以说是恨他，这么做不过是为了自己和堂本组上下所有人的生存。

他从来都没有过选择的权利。

他听见了。堂本刚拿起枪的时候，叫了他的名字，却告诉他，今晚他不要他的保护。

这个人实在是倔得很。

 

恶魔出现在他的面前，居高临下地看着浑身赤裸满是伤痕的人，看起来有点想靠近他，又不知如何是好。

堂本刚因为他的出现哆嗦了一下，但没有掩饰自己的身体和伤口，只是停下了手里的动作，抬头疲惫地看着他，眼神有些空洞。

“……你不是来看我笑话的吧。”他强颜欢笑地微微勾起嘴角，露出有点苦涩的表情。

光一摇了摇头，往前走了一步，半跪下去，朝他张开手臂。

什么啊。堂本刚想，妈的，明明只是一团空气。但他还是往前倾了倾身体，靠到他的身上。

光一低下头吻了吻他湿漉漉的头发，然后是额头和嘴唇。他忽然想起很多个梦里那些轻柔的动作，也是，都是光一吧，这个世界上唯一一个愿意吻他的人，不，恶魔。

他的吻像风一样虚无。

他揽住他的脖子，试图加深那个吻，但无论他的渴求多么绝望，他们的吻也只是轻飘飘的。

他的手便松开了，靠回浴缸壁上冰凉地呼吸，看着光一有些迷茫的表情，他忽然有点想笑，“干嘛啊。一副我强吻你的样子。”

“不…”光一否认着，又被对方打断。

“光一。”刚喊他的名字，“可以治好我吗？”他低头看着身上那几道还在流血的刀伤，开始发冷的身体也不是个好预兆。“明天我就没法……继续做原来的堂本刚了。堂本组的组长不能这么狼狈地接任……”他看着白晃晃的顶灯，语气飘忽。

恶魔却罕见地对他的要求犹豫了。他沉默了好一会儿，才嗯了一声，然后又说，“以后……要有东西来换的。”

堂本刚有点惊讶地盯着他，慢慢露出一个嘲讽的笑容来，然后答应了。

**“好啊。因为光一是恶魔嘛。我知道的。”**

“你想要什么，拿走不就是了，我又没什么好失去的。”

堂本刚微笑着看着他，那样的表情对光一来说有些陌生，恶魔张了张嘴，好像想解释什么，但最终没有说出口，安静地点了点头。“以后我会问你的，要用什么来换。”

他的手抚摸过他的全身，那些深可见骨或是只擦破皮的伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合了，只留下淡淡的红痕，将他的皮肤映得雪白，最后彻底消失成毫无破绽的光滑皮肤。

堂本刚垂着眼睫看着他的手，因为他的抚摸闷哼了几声，伤口愈合的酥麻在他的身上蔓延开，沿着神经传到大脑中形成难以言喻的细碎快感。光一听见了他的声音，手可疑地停顿了一下，然后从他的腿根移了开。刚的脸有点发烫，却刻意地蹭了蹭他，他抬起头来，微微眯着眼睛，带着一种自暴自弃的勾引，低低用气声问他，“光一可以抱我吗？”他紧接着自嘲地笑了一下，“……这个要用什么换吗？”

“……”光一的眼神里带着他看不懂的悲伤，然后他的手虚虚地揽住了他，在他以为光一真的不懂他的意思的时候，一种奇特的倦意袭来，他在那团凝固的空气中睡了过去。

光一把他轻轻地放在床上，然后下一秒就消失在那里。

 

堂本刚不知道自己是在做梦还是清醒着，他不知所措地被光一搂在怀里，那种感觉和空气完全不一样，他知道那是光一的身体，微凉的体温贴着他，手指正温柔地抚摸着他。

他微微张开嘴，“光一……”

他想问这是怎么回事，光一却用嘴唇堵住了他的问句，牙齿在他的下唇瓣上轻轻咬了几下，舌尖探进他的齿间勾住他的搅动纠缠着，舔舐摩擦着他的上颚。酥痒的快感让他忍不住哼了几声，呼吸也乱了几分。他离开他的嘴唇的时候安抚地用手指摩挲了几下他的唇瓣，然后附在他的耳边，低声解释，“……现在在你的梦里。这样我才能碰到你。”

刚被他的气息弄得颤了颤，耳朵一下子红了，只下意识地点了点头。他听见光一在他耳边轻轻笑了一下，然后含住他的耳垂舔了几下。刚的手指抓住他的手，控制着自己不发出声音来，用那双带着水汽的圆眼睛有点哀求地看着他。

光一叹了口气，任由刚将双腿分开坐在他身上缠着他的腰在他身上磨蹭点火。他的手指探到他的身后，最后问他，“……刚。你知道自己正在做什么吧？”

堂本刚的手亲昵地缠着他的脖子，学着他刚才的样子朝他的耳边吹了口气，回答说，

“跟恶魔求欢。”

 

第二天他醒过来的时候，身体却没有任何酸痛的感觉，他低头看了看好好地盖在身上的被子，那个疯狂的夜晚没有给他留下任何印记。他苦笑了一下，也是，不管怎么说，他如何在他身下用呻吟到沙哑的声音哭着求他彻底弄坏他，他多么温柔地一边亲吻他颤抖的后背一边用力地挺入，他怎么把他按在床上一次一次做进最深处不顾他的挣扎射在他身体里，这些不过是一场梦而已。

堂本刚闭了闭眼睛，有些羞耻地咬咬嘴唇，深呼吸了几次，再一次睁开眼的时候，就没了情绪。

他也得成为杀人不见血的恶魔才行。

 

堂本刚这个人生性多疑，表面周到谦逊却几乎不信任任何人，接手堂本组之后很多事情都是自己亲自过手，即便有长濑帮他分担最终也累得落了这样那样的病，本来就不怎么好的身体变得更差，各种各样的药堆在他的桌子上，常常是一把一把地就着凉水往下咽。

小时候那次绝食之后胃一直就不好，现在三天两头不吃饭更是火上浇油，每次疼得受不了了，就叫光一的名字。

这个自暴自弃的习惯的开始，是在他做了组长以后第二个月，胃穿孔进了医院的时候。他疼昏过去又疼醒过来，但手上还有一笔烂账要算，他没时间耗在病床上磨磨唧唧——开玩笑，刀枪弹雨里拼出来的堂本组老大因为胃痛住院说出去岂不让人大跌眼镜。但他试图下床的时候，却痛到站都站不住，腿一软跌倒在床下。

他愣了愣，剧痛中他终于有点无助。他蜷在冰凉的地上，在那个夜晚之后第一次喊了恶魔的名字。

“光一……”

恶魔的黑暗宛如纷飞的蝙蝠一般将他围绕起来，轻柔地托起他把他放回床上。

他有些贪婪地盯着出现在床边的男人看了一会儿，到疼痛再次针扎般席卷他时，才虚弱地张口，

“……光一，我不要疼……”

恶魔看起来很想碰碰他，但是没有，他有些生硬地开口，“我……我上次说过……”

“……嗯。用寿命换吧。”刚回答，像不在乎似地，一点也没有犹豫，他用呢喃的音量说着，“要怎么等价……？算了，你决定就是了……”

光一沉默不语，伸手划过他的腹部。

那种疼痛在瞬间就消失了，他松了口气，吊着嘴角斜斜地看着他，“……你会不会觉得，最初白白保护我的那十八年很不值？”

光一的嘴唇抿得紧紧的，没有回答。

堂本刚当然也不是真的想要听到他的答案。他靠在床头休息了一会儿，伸手要拿桌子上的水来喝，却被光一一把打开。

“干嘛？”他有一种莫名的恼怒。

“凉了，不要喝。你会痛。”光一没有在意他不善的语气，伸出手环住杯子顿了几秒，才递给堂本刚。

杯子里的水已经变得温热了，堂本刚接过来，怎么也不是滋味，“……”

“嗯？”光一歪了歪头，难得没有听清他说什么。

“……我说，我难受你才有生意做。”堂本刚低着头一边喝了一口水一边说，“你傻吧。”

光一不说话，看着他喝完，伸手碰了他一下，“睡会儿吧。”

堂本刚刚想说不用了我还有很多事要忙得走了，但那种熟悉的属于恶魔的催眠方式让他来不及张口便昏睡了过去。

 

他再次醒过来的时候，已经在自己的卧室里了，床头柜上有一个杯子，压着一张纸，旁边散落着一小把什么东西。

那个环着一圈黑气的水杯轻巧地落进他的手里，然后黑气便散尽在空气中，只剩下杯子里恰到好处的余温。

真多事，堂本刚想。

他伸手去拿那张纸，把那几十枚深黑色的颗粒抖落在桌子上。

纸上面不是他所知的任何一种语言，但他却看懂了意思。

“带走了痊愈需要的双倍的时间。”

他挑了挑眉毛，心想他是个奸商也说不定。将纸丢到了一边，他低头端详那些带着棱角的小宝石。他随便估计了一下，大概有三十几颗，伸手拿了一颗来看，好像散发着暗色的寒气。虽然没有人告诉他，但他明白，这是被夺走的一日的生命的结晶。原来生命是这个样子的——黑漆漆的，没有光彩的。

他有些出神，发了一会儿呆，最终找了个盒子将它们存放了起来。

……再怎么不在乎，毕竟是自己的命啊。

 

在那次有些僵硬的往来之后，他本以为很难再见到光一，但情况却反了过来，恶魔变得时常出现在他身边，在他不舒服的时候一声不吭地照顾他，在他噩梦醒过来的时候抱着他轻轻吻他，在他情绪失控拼命寻找安全感的时候让他沉睡，然后狠命地要他。

堂本刚想自己肯定早就疯了，这样跟一个恶魔相依为命，这样纠缠着他陪自己歇斯底里。

 

盒子里积攒的宝石越来越多。

 

堂本刚开始算日子，偶尔竟然有点担心自己还能活多久。他承认他活得不快乐，他的身上不是伤口就是重担，从内到外都是残破的，如果不是靠恶魔恐怖的法术吊着，可能早已经死了八百回，他不敢有朋友，没有爱过别人——

也许吧。

他也有想过，他和恶魔之间是不是有那种叫爱的感情，不然为什么每次痛苦脆弱的时候都想他陪着自己，不然为什么像成瘾一样贪恋他的触碰，他百思不得其解，最后之后嗤笑一声，算了，太好笑了——和恶魔谈什么爱情呢？那种美好的词于他们而言，是存在于异世界的。他们有的，只不过是共生关系。

 

最近光一出现的次数好像少了一些，停留的时间也越来越短，只有偶尔在梦里轻轻吻他。堂本刚有点心不在焉，余光忍不住盯着盒子看，心里想着，他拿了我半条命去，也该变强了吧？也许在找另一个宿主了。他也会温柔地抚摸别人，替别人疗伤，安慰别人，抱着别人……吗？

他这样胡思乱想着，忽然觉得自己很可悲，因为他越来越意识到，不管出于什么感情，他离不开他，也不舍得他走，不愿意他变成别人的。

……可我已经没有价值了吧？

他抬起手来，看着左手无名指上那条越来越深的黑线，心想，我都已经没什么可以给他的了。说起来，自己的命本来也不过就是欠他的。

他揉了揉眼睛。

……希望他下一次不要白白服务别人十八年，那样实在是傻得很。

 

他也不太清楚事情怎么会变成这样，也许是又一次被背叛了，毕竟他还没有完全站稳脚跟，但无论如何成王败寇，被绑着送到对方老大身前按在地上除了认命也别无他选。

——呸。他堂本刚的字典里没有输这个字。

他啐了口血水在深色的瓷砖上，有点狂妄地笑了起来，挑衅地看着他们死对头的石田组那个一直恨他恨得牙根痒的废物组长。

“——还笑得出来呢。”石田也笑了，卑劣的表情蔓延在他狰狞的脸上，抬起脚狠狠踹了他的肚子一下，在听到他闷哼的时候快意从嘴角渗了出来。

他蹲下去，手指掰过堂本刚的下巴强迫他看着自己，轻佻地开口，“不过如此嘛，堂本组的小美人。”

他的眼神从上到下扫过他因为失血和疼痛正在微微发颤的身体，“该不会是靠跟男人睡觉拿来的地位吧？”

堂本刚心里骂了一句cnm你要知道老子跟谁上床要吓尿裤子的，他不屑地从鼻子里哼了一声，“满嘴废话。”

石田不怒反笑，挑挑手，示意那几个按着他的手下把他弄起来，推搡着几下把他吊到架子上。堂本刚抬脚用仅剩的力气狠狠踹了走到他身前正在绑他手腕到架子上的人，然后在那人痛苦的呻吟声中咬牙切齿地笑了笑。

石田走了过来，和另一个手下一起抓住他的脚腕，分开了他的双腿，绑到架子两边，只有脚尖勉强能碰到地面。

刚才那次使力使堂本刚的伤口裂得更开，血液涌出的感觉让他眩晕得很，眼前也开始发白。

“……啧。”石田伸出手来，把他破破烂烂的上衣解了几个扣子，随着他撕扯的动作又弄裂了几道伤口，他满意地看了几眼，一只手捏着他的下巴，然后另一只手的手指伸进他微微张开的无力地喘息着的嘴唇里搅动着。

堂本刚的意识有点模糊，舌头被情色地玩弄着，他不舒服地发出了几声呜咽。

不要，好恶心……

他微微挣扎起来，铁链碰撞着发出清脆的声响，他死死地皱着眉头，攒了一点力气猛地一甩头脱离了紧捏着他下巴的桎梏，然后用牙齿狠狠地咬了下去。

“操！”石田大叫了一声，一下子把血淋淋地手指缩了回来，后退了两步，“真他妈的疯子——”

他那双老鼠一般的小眼睛盯着堂本刚，里面透出来一股狠辣的劲儿，“妈的，你以为你还能回去？”

堂本刚只是垂着脑袋微微笑着。

石田气得一时卡住了话，过了一会儿，突然冲着那几个手下说，“这小美人赏你们了。再叫几个人，随便你们怎么玩他，玩死为止。”

堂本刚轻轻颤抖了几下，那种余裕的笑容挂不住了，但仍然什么都没说，紧紧地咬住了牙。

也许现在……应该叫那个名字才对吧？

他感觉到身上一股凉意和疼痛，意识到上衣被人完全扯了下去。

可自己能用来交换的生命恐怕所剩无几了。身上这么重的伤，自己已经支付不起了吧。他也是因为这样，所以一直到现在都没有出现吧。

****他甚至被恶魔放弃了。** **

他忽然想要大笑，他的人生迄今为止到底是什么呢——一个笑话。临死前还被如此羞辱。

然后在他笑出声后被狠狠地打了一拳以后，他眼前的视线忽然暗了一片。

他愣了一下，怔怔地张开嘴巴，声音干涩得很，“……光一。”

就像他不停地透支生命每一次呼喊他的名字那样。

我在的。光一回答着，一步一步地冲他走过来。

不对。堂本刚看着他，忽然明白了，他终于看出来这段时间以来光一究竟哪里不对劲了。

别过来，光一……别……他想这么喊，但一口血涌了上来，堵住了他的喉咙，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，眼前变得有些模糊。

他的光一在变得透明。不需要任何的解释了，也许是因为他快死掉了所以脑子转得特别快，他的眼前闪过光一所有的反常，他的欲言又止，他出现的时间越来越短，那些宝石越来越浅，他的颜色越来越淡……

拿来换他堂本刚的命的，不是他自己预支的命，是光一的。那些宝石，是光一的碎屑。每一次他任性地弄坏自己的身体，任性地喊他的名字，任性地嘲讽他们之间的合作关系，他的光一都在为了他变得越来越虚弱。

不知道什么时候附近的人已经全部倒下了，光一也终于走到了他的身前，他几乎已经变得像水母一般只剩了浅浅淡淡的透明轮廓，而他的表情一如既往地没有太大的波澜，温和地带着一点几乎看不出来的悲伤。他像之前无数次治愈这个孩子身上的伤痛那样，靠近他，虚无缥缈地抱着他，轻轻地抚摸他战栗的身体，最后用尽全力，将手抬到他的眼睛前面，虚虚地挡住了他的眼睛。

“别哭……”

“谁要哭！”堂本刚几下挣开链子，拼命伸出手想抱住面前正在完全消失的人，哪怕是一团空气也好，但没有，他的手像第一次他试着触碰他时那样，从那片透明中直直穿了过去。

光一的表情有些抱歉，然后张了张嘴，“不要忘了我……好吗？”

堂本刚的喉咙哑得几乎发不出声音，他使劲地点头，然后一遍一遍语无伦次地渴求着对方的回应，连呼吸都带着一丝讨好的韵律，“不要走，别走……”

光一朝他笑了一下，然后他的眼前什么也不剩了。

他不敢置信地盯着空气看了一会儿，又低头看着自己的双手，左手无名指的那道黑线，已经消失了。

守护他的恶魔不在了。

脸颊一片冰凉，他伸手摸了一把。这是他冷漠而混乱的一生里，第一次流泪。

 

 

堂本刚猛地坐起来，剧烈地喘息着，侧头紧紧扯住身边的人的睡衣袖子。

“怎么了怎么了……”光一也一下子从睡梦里惊醒过来，伸手把他搂进怀里轻轻拍了几下，“做噩梦了？”

堂本刚点点头，把脑袋埋进他的肩窝，呼吸还颤抖着，手箍在他的腰上。

“我在，我在的……”光一揉揉他的头发，低下头吻了吻他的唇角，“我不会再走了。”

堂本刚把他拽倒在床上，压着他接吻，一直到几乎窒息才分开，无力地翻身躺到一边，很快又转过来整个人凑到他身上扒着。

“根本就全怪你。”他抱怨道。

“嗯。”他温柔地答应着。

 

刚在他怀里终于重新睡过去，他心疼又珍惜地拥抱着这个柔软的人。

他哪能知道呢，以那样的方式完成了他的使命，竟然还能得到救赎，那些被刚藏在盒子里的、他跪在地上大哭着一点一点捡起来的，扎破他指尖一颗颗拼凑起来的宝石碎屑，赐给了他血肉躯体。

他从来没怀疑过，刚是上天给他的眷顾。

有件事他没有告诉过刚——他根本不是什么恶魔。

他降生的全部意义，就只是为了守护他而已。

 


End file.
